Family
by darkraven10
Summary: AU fic, Xavier has a son, doesnt want him. so xavier sends him to live magneto
1. the arrive

Author: Darkraven10  
  
Summary: AU- David is the son Xavier never wanted so he sends his son to live with Magneto and his children, David is 5 and so Pietro and Wanda are 5 too. This Alternate Universe fiction, so some of things in this story are going to be little different so bear with me and this is my first fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: all character in the story belongs to marvel comics and the god of marvel Stan lee, I own nothing except a few cds and books.  
  
Chapter 1 "the arrive"  
  
It's a rather quiet day in the maximoff house; the children are in the sand box in the back yard, the leader of the brotherhood of mutants; the powerful mutant known as lord magneto, is in the study on the telephone with his colleague and best friend, Charles Xavier  
  
Eric: yes Charles every is ready for David's arrive  
  
Charles: are you sure that you want him to live you with?  
  
Eric: you have said it yourself; you can't handle him. I will raise him with Pietro and Wanda.  
  
Charles: that reminds me, how are they?  
  
Eric: they are fine; they are playing in the backyard  
  
Charles: do they know, about their genes?  
  
Eric: of course they do, I tested them, they will become mutants.  
  
Charles: do they know about David? Do they know that David will be living them?  
  
Eric: of course they know and they couldn't be happier to have someone their age, which will go the same stages that they will be going through. When is he going to get here?  
  
Charles: he should be there shortly; he is traveling with his nanny.  
  
Eric: who is the boy's nanny?  
  
Charles: her name is Agatha harkness; she is a witch, literally  
  
Eric: same as the boy's mother?  
  
Charles: thank you again for taking him in Eric: there is no need for that Charles, I more than happy to help you, my friend  
  
Charles: if the anything you need from me, don't hastate to ask  
  
Eric: again there is no need for that,  
  
Eric hears a taxi car pull up to the house and feels the metal of automobile  
  
Eric: I think he is here Charles, I must go and greet him, good day Charles  
  
Charles: good day Eric and thanks again  
  
They both hang up; Eric goes to the back yard to call the children back into the house.  
  
Eric: Pietro, Wanda please come into the house now, David is here  
  
Pietro/Wanda: ok daddy  
  
Two small children enter the three-floor house. A boy and a girl, they are twins but both very different. The boy in a messy teal t-shirt and brown shorts, the boy's hair is a silver like his father. The girl in a red doted shirt and black shorts, messy black hair like her mother, both are very pale but both are very fair  
  
There is a small knock on the front door, Eric opens the door and sees a small boy and an old woman is a red and black dress and matching cloak and two very large traveling bags. The boy looks much like his father, but he has messy brown hair. His shirt is rather torn and small for him and his shorts are torn too.  
  
Eric: and you must be David, and you must be the nanny  
  
Agatha: ha I'm not a nanny, I'm just here to make sure the boy gets here in one piece After you take him in, I will leave  
  
Eric: will we see you again?  
  
Agatha: only when the time is needed  
  
She turns David, gives him a small hug and a pat on the head, he starts to cry a little bit  
  
Agatha: be good and mind yourself, don't cause too much trouble  
  
Eric: I'm sure he won't  
  
Agatha: I was talking to you; good-bye David, don't fret little one. We will see each other soon,  
  
She hands the one of traveling bags to Eric and walks back the taxicab with the other one, she waves as the cab pulls away.  
  
Eric: ah hello David, do you know who I'm?  
  
He nods  
  
David: you're mister maxiemoff, agaytha told me about yaw  
  
Eric: I'm sure she did, but you may call uncle Eric or just plain Eric  
  
David: okay, eric  
  
Eric: would you like to meet Pietro and Wanda now?  
  
David: yes  
  
Eric leads David into the kitchen where Pietro and Wanda are sitting down at the breakfast table drinking apple juice. They have both big similes on their faces when the see David for the first time.  
  
Eric: Pietro, Wanda, I want you to meet David  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Author Note, its hard to write for a five year old. Please for the love of gods, please review!!!, love it , hate it please just tell me. 


	2. the meeting

Disclaimer: same as before I don't own any x-men or any other of marvel comics, all characters are owned by marvel comics  
  
Chapter 2 "the meeting"  
  
Eric: this is David, David why don't you introduce yourself to us  
  
David begins to speak; his voice is trembling, almost a whisper  
  
David: hello, my is name is David  
  
Pietro steps forward and introduces himself, his voice is so confident for someone so young  
  
Pietro: hi David, my name is Pietro, this is my sister Wanda,  
  
Wanda: hi  
  
Eric: why don't you two show where David where he will be sleep at, while I get dinner finished  
  
Pietro/Wanda: okay  
  
The three children go up to the second floor of the house; David has never seen a hallway so big before or that many doors, he counted 6 six doors all together, they stop at one door,  
  
Pietro: you we be sleeping in this room, we be sharing the room  
  
David: are you sure you want to a room share with me?  
  
Pietro: of course I don't mind, its not often we get kids to come to our house, or to have friends either  
  
David: why?  
  
Wanda: because father is afraid that if people find out that we are different, they will try to takes away from father or worse  
  
David: different? How?  
  
Pietro: father has told us that we are different from other people; we are special, father told us that you are like us  
  
David: like you?  
  
Wanda: pie, maybe we should let father explain it to David at dinner?  
  
Pietro: yaw you right sis, father can explain it better than we can  
  
Eric has just finished making dinner,  
  
Eric: children dinner is done,  
  
Wanda/Pietro: ok father  
  
Wanda: this way David,  
  
The end of chapter 2  
  
Author notes, I hope you like it  
  
Chapter 3 "The first dinner"  
  
The little trio enters the dinning room, the room itself was big with all kinds of surreal paintings on the wall, and a few of modern ones and the rest were abstractions. There were few vases with flowers that seemed to make the room come alive, the dinning table Was long, rectangle and made of cherry wood. The dinner on the table, a nice garden salad, a nice beef roast and small plate of dinner rolls, Eric had a small drink of wine sitting by his plate, of course he did not like drink in front the children but tonight was special because he had a new member in his small family and in the near future a powerful member of the brotherhood  
  
Eric: yes dinner is finished, I sure you can put food on yours plates  
  
Wanda/Pietro: yes father. 


End file.
